


The Sword In The Pumpkin

by Just__Sparks



Series: A Very Merthur October 2017 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/pseuds/Just__Sparks
Summary: Arthur participates in a modern October tradition in a slightly unorthodox manner.





	The Sword In The Pumpkin

           "Arthur, are you alright?" Merlin promptly called out after he had heard strange noises coming from the living room.

  
           Seconds later, as he sauntered that way reluctantly, he braced himself for a number of different instances to be met with as he entered the main shared space of his and Arthur's flat. The former king had been back a few weeks shy of a year, so it was not uncommon for him to engage in an array of activities which he had learned about in that time. In his wildest imaginings in the recesses of his mind, however, Merlin had not been prepared for what he actually found.

  
           The first object he noticed when he entered the room was a large, orange pumpkin, placed on their coffee table. Behind the table was Arthur, and beyond him, their couch had been pushed back further away from its normal resting place. At the sorcerer's appearance, Arthur glanced up. His eyes were alight with mischief, and a grin spread across his face to match the twinkling within his cerulean irises. This would have stolen Merlin's breath away, had he not noticed the gleaming sword within the blond's grasp.

  
           "Arthur," Merlin began, purposely drawing out each syllable.

  
          "What? I finally found a use for a sword in this century," Arthur stated nonchalantly, his amusement at his task not diluted in the slightest.

  
           While the former king continued to hack away at the poor vegetable, in hopes that it might become a Jack-O-Lantern, Merlin dropped his head into his hands and laughed himself silly.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little drabble that I could not get out of my head. Hope someone enjoys! See ya'll tomorrow for day two. Happy October!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Sword In The Pumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272785) by [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero)




End file.
